I'll sail away
by Savertin
Summary: Songfic zum Lied I'll sail away von The Rasmus HPHG R&R plz


Titel: I'll sail away

Autor: Savertin  
Beta: keine

Smary: Eine Songfic zum Lied „Sail away" von The Rasmus. HP/HG; R&R plz!

Disclamair: Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Charakteren und Situationen die von JK Rowling erschaffen wurden und ihr auch gehören, sowie verschiedenen Herausgebern wie Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.. Hiermit wird kein Geld verdient.

Das Lied „Sail away" ist von der Band The Rasmus, auch damit verdiene ich kein Geld (auch wenns total schööön ist)

Warnings: keine… Schluss von HP6 erwähnt

Zeit: Die Story spielt etwa 5 Jahre nach Hogwarts, Voldemort wurde gerade besiegt.

Please Read&Review!

Und jetzt… Vorhang auf…

** I'll sail away **

Tränenüberströmt blickte sie auf den Brief vor sich. Etwas zerbrach und sie fühlte sich als würde ihr das Herz herausgerissen.

_Liebe Hermione,_

_es fällt mir schwer dass hier zu schreiben. Noch schwerer fällt es mir bestimmt es dir zu schicken. Doch ich musste dich aufklären. Ich bin gestorben in diesem Kampf gegen Voldemort, zumindest für die gesamte Zaubererwelt. Doch dich wollte ich nicht im Unklaren lassen. _

_Ich habe lange geplant was geschieht wenn Er tot ist. Ich bin weggezogen aus England. Weit weg. Und ich bitte dich mich nicht zu suchen. Ich wünsche mir ein neues Leben, unbelastet von dem Rummel „Harry Potter". _

_Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Doch ist es besser jetzt loszulassen als irgendwann schmerzlich. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll._

_Ich hoffe du verstehst mich. Such nicht nach mir, ich bin nicht da wo immer du nachsiehst._

_In Liebe_

_Harry_

_**Once upon a time**_

_**We had a lot to fight for**_

_**We had a dream, we had plan**_

Hermione dachte zurück an die Zeit gleich nach ihrem sechsten Schuljahr. Dumbledore war gestorben und Harry war kälter geworden. Er hatte mit Ginny gebrochen. Wollte nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückgekehren. Doch war er gekommen.

Sie planten, sie, Ron und Harry. Wie sie die letzten der Horcruxes finden wollten. Und vernichten.

Dabei kamen sie sich näher. Sie und Harry. Und Ron... er wurde auch erwachsen. Freundete sich mit Parvati an und ging mit ihr öfter aus. Alles war wundervoll. Ein Plan. Ein Traum. Die Ruhe vor dem langen Sturm.

Voldemort verhielt sich ruhig. Es gab keine Attentate oder Angriffe. Es war ruhig. Zu Ruhig.

Es kam der Tag, da Sie und Harry offiziell ein paar waren. Frisch verliebt verbrachten sie fast die komplette freie Zeit zusammen.

_**Sparks in the air**_

_**We spread a lot of envy**_

_**Didnt´t have to care**_

_**Once upon a time**_

Fast täglich schworen sie sich ewige Liebe. Für eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Ohne Voldemort.

_**Remember when I swore**_

_**My love is never ending**_

_**And you and I will never die**_

_**Remember when I swore**_

_**We had it all**_

_**We had it all**_

Es war Perfekt.

_**I'll sail away**_

_**It´s time to leave**_

_**Rainy days are yours to keep**_

Doch was blieb ihr von dieser perfekten Zeit? Ein Brief mit den Worten „versteh mich doch"? Sie wusste nicht wie sie das verkraften sollte.

Obwohl es draußen Sommer war. Obwohl es warm war. In ihrem Herzen war es düster.

_**I'll fade away**_

_**The night is calling my name**_

_**You will stay**_

_**I´ll sail away**_

Würde sie ihn je vergessen können? Hier in ihrem gemeinsamen Haus. In ihrer gemeinsamen Umgebung. In ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer wo sie jeder Zentimeter an Harry erinnerte?

_**Once upon a time**_

_**We used to burn candles**_

_**We had a place to call home**_

_**The dream that we lived**_

_**Was better than divine**_

_**Every day was like a gift**_

_**Once upon a life**_

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück. An den Tag, an dem er sich mit ihr für ein wunderschönes Abendessen verabredete. Er sagte ihr „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." Mehr verriet er nicht. Sie war nervös und freute sich. Sie aßen zusammen. Danach führte er sie nach draußen und verband ihr mit einem dünnen Seidentuch die Augen. Er apparierte mit ihr. Führte sie einige Stufen hinauf, öffnete eine Tür. Führte sie hinein und nahm ihr das Tuch von den Augen. Es war ein wundervoll eingerichtetes Haus. Treppen führten nach oben. Ein Hauself (mit Kleidung) begrüßte sie, führte sie herum. Es war wie ein Traum. Wie im Himmel.

Jeder Tag wirkte Geschenkt und viel zu schön um Wahr zu sein.

_**Remember when you swore**_

_**Your love is never ending**_

_**And you and I will never die**_

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte sie leise. "Ich liebe dich für immer." Er erwiderte die Worte.

_**Remember when we swore**_

_**we had it all**_

_**We'd never fall**_

Alles war perfekt. Selbst Voldemort konnte es nicht zerstören.

_**I'll sail away**_

_**It´s time to leave**_

_**Rainy days are yours to keep**_

_**I'll fade away**_

_**The twilight's calling my name**_

_**You will stay**_

_**I´ll sail away**_

Hermione lies den Tränen freien lauf. Setzte sich. Lies den Brief fallen.

_**No reason to lie, no need to pretend**_

_**I'm grateful to die**_

_**to live once again**_

_**I'm fearless to fly**_

_**and reach for the end**_

_**And reach for the end**_

Er machte das freiwillig. Und das zerbrach Hermione noch weiter. Er wollte weg. Weg von ihr.

"Warum Harry?", flüsterte sie.

_**I´ll sail away**_

_**I'll sail away**_

_**It´s time to leave**_

_**Rainy days are yours to keep**_

_**I'll fade away**_

_**The night is calling my name**_

_**You will stay**_

_**I´ll sail away**_

_**I´ll sail away**_

_**The night is calling my name**_

_**I´ll sail away**_


End file.
